Gara-Gara Kacamata!
by Aquaflew
Summary: Hanya karena memakai kacamata imej seseorang bisa berubah. Kau percaya? Warning inside. RnR, please :))


**Gara-Gara Kacamata!**

.

 **Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bad Diction**

.

 _Re-write_ dari manga **Legenda Evolusi Laki-Laki Berkacamata** karya **Kaoru Ichinose**

^ **DLDR^**

 **.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, namaku. Umur 16 tahun. Siswi tingkat dua di _Fairytail High School._ Gadis yang ceria dan enerjik. Kalian bisa melihat sendiri 'kan? Aku sangat enerjik, bahkan pagi-pagi begini aku sudah berlari sepanjang kordor untuk melakukan pemanasan. . . bercanda kok.

Aku sedang menuju ke kelas B dari tingkat 2. Bukan. Bukan kelas milikku. Aku sebenarnya berada d kelas E, hanya saja aku sedikit ada urusan dengan seseorang yang berada di kelas B. Ya, seseorang yang―oh itu dia kelas B.

"Eh, anak yang dari kelas B tadi keren ya," bisik salah seorang rombongan gadis di koridor.

"Iya. Ganteng banget pake kacamata!" sahut teman si gadis.

"Sepertinya ia baru memakai kacamata hari ini. Ya ampun. . keren sekali!"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara. Sedikit tertarik dengan percakapan para gadis tadi. 'Hm.. Cowok keren berkacamata dari kelas B. Siapa ya?'―

"―Aduh," tiba-tiba aku menubruk seseorang. Duh, gara-gara cowok kacamata. "MA-maaf." Aku menunduk meminta maaf.

 **DEG.**

Saat aku menatap wajah yang berada diatasku . . . debaran jantung milikku tiba-tiba menggila. Iris gelap yang menatapku tajam dibalik lensa kacamata terasa menembus dadaku. Tapi―

"Huh. Aku pikir orang bodoh mana yang menabrakku. Ternyata kau, Luce." sebuah suara yang terdengar sinis menyapa indra pendengaranku.

Pemilik suara itu ternyata adalah teman masa kecilku yang seharusnya sering aku lihat wajahnya. Natsu Dragneel. Kenapa tadi aku sempat tidak mengenalnya?

"Baru pakai. . kacamata ya?" tanyaku.

"Soalnya makin sulit melihat papan tulis," sahut Natsu. aku mengkutinya menuju tempat duduknya. "Terus ada perlu apa? Aku yakin kau mau minta tolong," tebaknya jitu.

"Ah, iya! Aku mau meminjam buku teks matematika. Tapi aku sedikit kaget karena tadi sempat nggak mengenalimu."

"Kau lupa lagi? Dasar kau ni, nggak berkembang, ya. Dari kecil ini sudah yang keberapa ratus kali ya..," Natsu masih mengomel sambil mengambil buku di dalam tas mliknya. "Kau itu yang berkembang hanya dadamu Luce, otakmu juga dong!" ucapnya pedas.

Grrrr "Natsu juga tolong perbaki mulut beracunmu itu dong!" balasku tidak terima.

"Jadi perkataanku terdengar seperti itu ya?"

Mataku menyipit saat manatap benda persegi yang di gerakkan di samping wajah Natsu. Buku teks Matematikanyaaaa!

"Maaf. Tolong pinjamkan buku itu, Natsu- _sama,_ " pintaku― terpaksa memelas.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti," Natsu mendaratkan buku itu diatas kepalaku.

* * *

Kami adalah teman sejak kecil. Ibu kami yang tetanggaan dan seumuran adalah teman akrab. Yah, karena itu, secara alami kami melewati waktu bersama. Sekarang, keberadaan Natsu sudah seperti udara dan aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengannya. Meskipun dia adalah orang yang kasar, sinis, aneh, sombong, dan arogan. Pokoknya sifatnya itu jeleeek sekali, aku tetap ada disekitarnya.

"Tapi hanya karena kacamata, imejnya jadi berubah, ya," ucapku sambil menerawang.

"Eh? Tentang Natsu, ya?" sahut Mama.

"Hm," jawabku seadanya. Sepertinya Mama sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Samar-samar tercium bau kare.

"Pasti cocok banget, 'kan? Gimana? Keren, nggak?" tanya Mama terdengar ceria.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Aduh, Ma. Kalau cowok ganteng yang memakai kacamata, sih, mungkin jadi tambah ganteng. Yang kita bcarakan ini Natsu, _lhoo_!"

"Ng?" Mama sedikit terheran dan menatapku "..Jangan-jangan, karena kamu selalu berada di sampingnya, jadi nggak sadar ya? Dasar anak mama ini.. padahal Natsu kan ganteng banget," ucap Mama dengan wajah serius.

HA?

Oh iya . . Grombolan anak-anak cewek yang berada di koridor waktu itu juga membicarakan Natsu. **DEG!**

 **Nggak.**

Nggak mungkin! Wajah Natsu yang _itu_ tiba-tiba terbayang di benakku. Nggak mungkin aku deg-degan karena dia. Ya! Itu sangat tidak mungkin, 'kaaaan?!

Lagipula dia bukan cowok. Dia adalah monster kasar-arogan-jelek yang tidak bisa halus saat bersama _Lady_. Pasti ini semua karena kacamata sialan ituuu!

 **Ya, ini pasti gara-gara kacamatanya!**

* * *

"Natsu, tungguuu!"

Aku mengejar Natsu saat ia menuju anak tangga untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Ngomong-ngomong, Ini sudah waktunya pulang. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Dan jeleknya lagi, Natsu sama sekal tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya meskipun dia tau aku mengejarnya. Dasaaaaar!

"Natsu, tunggu! Aku minta foto!"

"Foto?" tanya Natsu penasaran. Bagus, dia mulai berjalan pelan-pelan.

"Iya. Mama bawel mau lihat kamu yang lagi pakai kacamata."

"Habis lihat mau apa memanganya? Benar-benar, anak dan ibu sama saja," sahut Natsu.

"Hahh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memujimu?"

"Eh?"

"Tapi bohong."

"HAH?"

Tuh, 'kan? Seperti biasa, orang yang menyebalkan. Mama memintaku untuk mengambil foto Natsu yang berkacamata. Kemudian karena foto itu mau dipajang, Mama ingin agar kami foto berdua. tapi orang ini.. grrr.. Ganteng apanya? Tidak sama sekali!

"Ayolah, 'kan hanya sekedar foto. Kenapa pelit sekali sih!" rengekku dan menarik lengan Natsu.

Tarikanku membuat lengan kami bertumbukan. Sedikit terkejut saat aku merasakan ada aliran listrik statis saat kami lengan bersinggungan. Tapi hal itu tidak lama, karena Natsu mendorong kepalaku menjauh.

"Oi, jangan dekat-dekat." Natsu masih berusaha mendorong kepalaku menjauh.

"A. .Apaan sih? Sakit, tahu!" Aku melepaskan lengan Natsu. Beneran sakit nih. Kasar sekali, sih!

"Kenapa kau juga harus ikut foto?" protes Natsu

"Karena mama mintanya kita foto berdua, Natsu!"

Aku merasa jengah. Segera saja aku menempatkan ponsel milikku―yang sudah membuka aplikasi kamera depan― di depan wajah kami berdua.

"Uh.. lenganku pendek. Wajah kita jadi terlihat sangat besar."

"Ck. Sini berikan padaku." Natsu merebut ponselku. Ia menggantikanku memegang ponsel, bersiap mengambil foto.

 **DEG.**

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut ketika tangan kami bersentuhan. Seakan ada percikan bunga api yang menyengat jemariku.

' _ **Coba sekali-kali lihat Natsu sebaga seorang laki-laki'**_

Ughhh.. kata-kata Mama tiba-tiba terngiang di benakku.

Eh. . sejak kapan lengan Natsu sepanjang ini?

Badannya juga . . sejak kapan Natsu setinggi ini? Padahal saat ini aku berdiri satu anak tangga lebih atas dari Natsu. Ya, sejak kapan―

"Oi, kau melihat kemana?" tegur Natsu.

 **DEG**

 **Sial. Wajah kami sangat dekat!**

 **Trak.**

Ponselku jatuh saat aku _reflek_ mendorong dada Natsu manjauh. Wajah kami sama-sama memerah saat menyadari jarak wajah kami sangat dekat.

"Ka-kacamata. ."

"Hah?"

"Le-lepaskan kacamatamu," Aku berusaha meraih kacamata di wajahnya.

Natsu menghindar. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Aku sedikit panik karena debaran dadaku yang menggila. "Su-sudah lepaskan sa―"

 **.**

 **.**

Eh? Kakiku terpeleset. . .

Parah . . apa yang aku lakukan? Aku pasti akan diejek Natsu lagi. Ini semuanya, gara-gara **kacamata!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRUK-BRAK-BRAK**

 **(Jatuh dari tangga deh..)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakiit. ." Eh, tidak juga.

 **DEG**

Aku terkejut ketika wajah Natsu ada di bawahku.

"LUCY! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Ada yang terluka?!" Natsu bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak karena panik.

 **DEG**

Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang..

"Sakit . ."

"Dimana?"

"Dadaku . ."

"Da. . da. .? Hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kacamata Natsu terlepas tidak jauh dari tempat kami jatuh. Meskipun Natsu tanpa memakai kacamata, jantungku masih saja berdegup kencang. Padahal aku sudah bertingkah konyol. Ternyata. . .penyebabnya bukan karena kacamata.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **HALOO!**

Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan diatas, fic ini menulis ulang dari manga **Legenda Evolusi Laki-Laki Berkacamata** karya **Kaoru Ichinose**. Saya ingin pemanasan menulis, berhubung kena WB akut.

Sekedar info ya.. saya dan Author **Serly Scarlet** sedang merencanakan kolaborasi. Semoga saja hasilnya bagus dan kalian menyukainya. Kami tunggu tanggapan kalian~

* * *

 **RNR,** _please_ :)


End file.
